Just Being Curious
by realized
Summary: Femmeslash. Ginny is simply curious.
1. Just Being Curious

_Hey again. To be fair I had some (A LOT of help from HPeaquealsgreatlit,) so if you find anything remotly funny in there, it's not all that likely to be my doing ;D This was going to be kind of a two-shot, but I was told this would be better... so on that note, here the first chapter is:_

**Just Being Curious**

"And then, you see, it makes more sense NOT to feed the creature, _see_?" Hermione explained, in her best teacher voice. Trying to teach Ginny, didn't require as much tolerance as it did with her brother. Ron was impossible to teach. You could explain something to him about a specific potion, and though he nodded in all the right places, and 'mhm'ed' when required, he didn't hear a word. After she had finished explaining it to him in great detail, he still expected Hermione to do the work for him. But Hermione wasn't that kind of person. She believed in honesty, and doing the work yourself, that way you would learn the subject and achieve more in your hard work.

Ginny was just finishing her third piece of parchment, her brows furrowed together, and her mouth shut tight. Hermione stood and watched her, as she scribbled away. "There. All done."

"Gimme." was all Hermione uttered, and Ginny handed her the homework. Hermione had her 'I'm-concentrated-disturb-me-and-DIE' look on her face.

"Well, this is certainly something even I'd be proud to hand in. It's amazing how intelligence doesn't necessarily run through the family bloodline huh?" Hermione said, obviously implying that the 'family' thing meant Ron, and handing the papers back to Ginny.

"Yeah, well. Actually, the 'powers' are divided, Charlie, Percy and I were the ones that got the smarts. I guess the others got the 'looks'. Then again, I'd rather be a brain than a stupid pretty girl." Ginny answered with a smile, grinning obviously. "Ron missed the boat on both I guess" Ginny said as Hermione laughed

"Oh, that's just rubbish. You are beautiful and smart. You're a one of a kind Gin.!" Hermione said, wavering her hands about as if making a point.

Ginny felt the heat rise to her cheeks, blushing "You can't just go around and say that, if you do, I'll get all self-conscious, and shallow… Maybe… you don't know…" Ginny ranted, hoping she was making just a slight bit of sense.

"Well, on that note, if I'm making you uncomfortable, I won't say you look pretty. Hey! Heard that Harry and Lavender hooked up?" Hermione asked, changing the subject in a (what was her own opinion), very smooth way.

"HA! You're asking _me_! Who do you recon _put_ them together?" Ginny smirked. "It was you?" Hermione asked mildly stunned.

"Of course! It was so VERY obvious she liked him, I was through with him anyway, so I figured they'd be quite the couple. Besides, now that Lavender's busy, Ron is single and open for business…."

Hermione snorted "Yeah, right, I don't quite get where the rumour started that I fancied him, just because I like arguing with him, is so not a reason I constantly feel the need to snog him!" Hermione paused, taking a needed second to breathe. Then quickly added "Not that I EVER did!"

Ginny raised her hands up in defeat and sighed "Okay, okay… I believe you… "

"If it isn't Harry… then who do you?…" Hermione started, but was cut off by Ginny "Who says just because I'm a teenager I have to like somebody constantly? huh?" Ginny said, in a mock serious manor. "Well, that wasn't what I meant I just assumed…" Hermione tried to apologize, but just stopped.

"Then, who do you fancy 'Mione? Because there just HAS TO be somebody?" Ginny asked, quite liking the irony. "Nobody, I guess I haven't had time to think about that sort of things?"

Ginny obviously didn't believe her, there was ALWAYS time for a crush. "but, to change the matter, 'Mione, I've been thinking." Ginny said, in a half serious, half anxious tone. Hermione gasped "Thinking! Sure you're related to Ron?"

"Ha-Ha… No but… Have you ever caught yourself… Thinking about girls?"


	2. Follow me

Thanks for those who reviewed, I mean, it really means a lot when somebody bothers to write a sentence about your (mine) work. So, do it again, or better yet: Start doing it ;P

------

"-Well, I'm sure all girls have at one time or another." She paused "I don't hope you're expecting a stereotype of me, confessing my undying love for you and sweeping you off your feet, on my white horse and riding out to the sunset, living happily ever after?" Hermione answered with a crocked eyebrow.

Ginny slapped the table. "Damn, my evil plan is out, how did you know…!" She said with a faked rage, "It was Trevor wasn't it? I've never trusted that toade… He kept looking at me like I was a flie…" She ranted off.

"Nah, not what I meant, it's just.. Well… you know how Snape's got that class? That… Sex Ed thing? For 5. th years?" a blush crept up her cheeks, "-and how, PARENTS enlist their kids to them?" Ginny finished, with a utterly disgusted look on her face.

Molly Weasley could find no excuse not to put Ginny in his class, since he 'obviously had knowledge about the subject'. Though she never let any of the boys attend, Ginny had too, being the only girl in the flock.

Snape had been the one to fill in the job as teacher of Sex Ed after madam Pomfrey denied to do it. It's been told that she found the whole thing very disturbing, putting condoms on bananas and all.

Snape had done a 'nice job', so far, mostly because he wasn't allowed to take any points from students, (mainly Gryffindors supposedly.)

He was teaching them all about protection charms, conceptive spells, currently sexual orientation, and in general things that left the students, (and Snape himself,) blushing.

Hermione sniggered, "Sure I do. I even…" Hermione bent down, and whispered to Ginny's ear "I copied my dad's signature on that form."

Ginny couldn't do anything but gasp.

"As if I'd have him teach me anything about sex… He wouldn't be as grumpy if he'd ever gotten any…"

Ginny smirked, but looked astonished. "On my top 5 of 'Things Hermione Granger Would Never Do Or Say´. A clear number 1."

Hermione laughed "Yeah, well… I guess your mum was just looking out for you. Didn't want any boy to have his wicked way with you." Ginny blushed again , so Hermione decided to leave the matter be.

"But about Snape's class?" Ginny looked deep in thought but quickly came out of her daze. "Yeah, well… You see he claims one can be persuaded to any sexual orientation, since it just so happens to be a part of our nature to desire." Hermione just shrugged "He's obviously deranged."

"Yep. What can I do. Well, we were forced into groups. And my group have to prove that it certainly is capable. See my dilemma?" Hermione nodded, "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"

Ginny raised herself from her position in the comfortable couch, bent down, (she was at least a head taller than Hermione) and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Follow me, I'm curious, aren't you? Could be… Educational" She stressed the word educational, and Hermione shuddered from Ginny's breath so close to her ear. Ginny then kissed Hermione on the cheek and took the room in 4 strides. Hermione wasn't sure about the situation, but followed Ginny nonetheless.

Ginny headed up the stairs, and into the fourth floor. The 5'th years dormitories. "Where are you taking me?" Whispered Hermione, though she knew Ginny couldn't hear her.


End file.
